Blood
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Inside of the mansion, a music being played could be heard. D18


Dino sat on the couch, the teal-colored bowl being held carefully, the scent of tomato soup was spread across the whole living room.

Hibari was lying beside Dino, the blanket covering him from head to toes.

He could smell the strong scent the soup held, and sat up swiftly to Dino's surprise, the thin blanket slipping onto the floor, being a companion of the rug.

"It's smelly."

"Definitely not," Dino replied flatly, knowing where this conversation was leading them to.

Hibari didn't reply, and instead rested himself on Dino's laps, while the blonde reacted quickly by raising both of his arms up, avoiding the bowl to be flipped.

And after he was sure that the raven-haired wasn't going to move and had fallen asleep already, he then proceeded to his meal.

The television was on mute, and you could guess the reason why.

Dino didn't want to wake him up from his precious sleep, and his hazel eyes were casted on the thin blanket lying on the floor.

An arm of his were around the Cloud guardian of Vongola while the other stretched to take that blanket up, covering the raven-haired lightly.

Seeing him opening his eyes, Dino sighed. "Winter's approaching."

Hibari seemed to pay no attention, while he just pulled the blanket over his head, and Dino's vision was back to the television.

It wasn't like they didn't have got any topics to talk, but at this weather, Dino named it 'Kyoya's best sleeping time'. Somehow, it was making him sleepy too.

He shifted his eyes back to the raven-haired when the blanket was suddenly pulled down.

"Blanket?" Hibari mumbled softly, suddenly realizing that the Cavallone was just wearing jeans.

Dino shrugged he finished the bowl of soup, "Soup lessens the coldness."

"Then, so be it." Hibari sighed as he got off Dino's laps and walked to the room, his steps unstable, still being tired.

Dino rested the bowl aside as he continued watching the television.

_People might see this as an unloving couple, but they were wrong._

* * *

"Surprisingly, you do know how to play," Dino sat beside him, listening to how soothing the music was.

Not much people could get the chance of hearing the Cloud Guardian of Vongola playing the piano.

"Looks like the Vongola has lots of musicians, eh?" Dino smiled taking the scores away and Hibari continued to work his fingers on the black and white keys.

Hibari had his eyes closed, and Dino leaned forward to take a vivid look of the Cloud guardian.

His smile got wider,

"My Kyoya has gotten more and more feminine and pretty," Dino saw him opening his eyes to glare daggers at him.

Ruffling the raven hair lightly,

"But he hasn't gotten any lesser violent,"

He heard the music stop.

"You aren't any better, Bucking Horse."

Dino laughed.

He had just found out, he loved the music that Hibari played, he loved the face he had when he was playing.

He loved _everything_ about him.

* * *

"Ah, Kyoya. I'm going back to Italy for awhile. Paperwork. Probably a few weeks, two months at most."

Hibari could see the house outside of the window getting close, then further.

Dino was leaning onto him, seeing the sky that was starless. "I will bring something back for you, what do you want?" He smiled slightly.

The porch swing was painted white, they painted it together.

"Nothing." Hibari muttered under his breath, feeling the light weight on his shoulder.

"Don't miss me when I'm away,"

Hibari sighed, "I won't, rest assured."

Dino chuckled to himself, and remembered how Hibari looked again when he was playing piano.

"But I think I will miss you, Kyoya."

Hibari turned silent after that, and they looked at the sky.

Starless, cloudless, a pitch of black.

"Come back safely,"

"I will, rest assured."

* * *

Damn Cavallone.

He lied.

Paperwork?

Gun work, perhaps.

* * *

Hibari slammed the door opened, and saw Dino standing there, looking at him.

There were bodies.

Countless.

"K-Kyoya? Why are you here-"

"Looks like your damn paperwork has gotten your family all so bloody, Cavallone." Hibari glared at Dino and walked to him,

He could feel blood beneath his shoes.

"Ah, I suppose." Dino grinned and Hibari grabbed his wrist, turning him around a few times.

Hibari took a look from head to toes,

No wounds.

Hell, he was relieved.

Dino wasn't speaking until he bent,

And whispered softly to his ears.

"Kyoya, play the piano for me, alright?"

Hibari didn't answer him, he just held the hand of Dino tightly.

He noticed it already.

And Dino knew.

He just smiled.

"Do me a favor, Kyoya."

* * *

The late Vongola's reinforcements, stood outside of the mansion that seemed so dark suddenly.

They could smell something, sense something, and hear something.

Inside of the mansion, the smell of blood was strong.

All around.

Inside of the mansion, a music being played could be heard.

Piano.

Inside of the mansion, the atmosphere of death was overwhelming.

Bodies.

* * *

Hibari's fingers worked on the piano keys, and Dino continued leaning onto him lightly.

The music was calming.

"Kyoya,"

"Don't speak when I'm playing," Hibari had his eyes closed, and heard a soft laughter.

A touch, made him opened his eyes.

And Dino smiled.

"Why didn't you object to playing the piano?"

"Both of the choices will only end up to have the same ending, I would prefer to have you here."

Hibari looked at Dino, and felt a sudden sourness.

"Best choice you made, Kyoya."

Hibari sighed silently, and Dino rubbed the sides of his arms lightly.

"I'm feeling cold, Kyoya."

"Wait for the tomato soup to be cooked then," Hibari lowered his head, and Dino chuckled.

Dino took in a deep breath, and heaved it out.

"Takes a long time to be cooked."

Hibari was silent, he didn't want the Cavallone to speak anymore. "Why don't you take a nap first,"

Dino stared at him, and smiled as he swept the strands of raven hair away from the pale face.

"And when I wake up, I want to see a tomato soup waiting for me, alright?"

Hibari nodded his head.

Pure lies.

"Then... I shall take a long nap first," Dino rested his head onto the shoulder of Hibari lightly,

Taking a last look at Hibari before he closed his eyes, he whispered lightly.

_"I'll be waiting."

* * *

_

Hibari just continued playing the piano, emptying his mind for that moment.

Dino was dead.

He was gone.

* * *

Hibari couldn't forget how strong the smell of the blood was when Dino bent to whisper to him.

The trail of blood that followed Dino the the grand piano.

The deadly coldness his hand had when touching his cheek.

The weakness his voice sounded when he spoke to him.

It was souring his heart badly.

He pressed the keys harder, emptying everything out.

He tried to wipe out how strong the smell of blood was,

The blood that tainted the white carpet,

The coldness that replaced Dino's warmth.

Dino didn't sound like that.

He wasn't someone to talk like that.

Even when someone opened the door and looked at his back,

He continued to play.

Dino loved how he played the piano, right?

He would kept on playing.

"Hibari,"

Someone tapped his shoulder, and he chose to ignore it.

The music was replayed,

Replayed, and replayed.

And he felt a soft cloth pressing onto his face,

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"How long had you been crying already...?"

* * *

Owari.

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.**


End file.
